Imprisoned In Darkness
by TaiyokoTen'ou
Summary: Her loved ones died in a car accident when she was twelve. Now she is fourteen and Sailor Sun. When she meets the rest of the scouts and starts to get close to them they start disappearing out of thin air. She starts to rethink her family's 'death.' What if it was a set-up from the enemy? But new questions stir after Haruka goes missing, what is so different about her case?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Lola belongs to me.**

**Chapter One**

~Lola~

I jerk up into a sitting position when I hear the large metal door close. The man walks in carrying a sailor senshi, I can't get a good look at her yet because of the darkness. He opens the door to my 'cage' and drops her as if she's nothing more than a piece of used paper. I wait until he leaves then I rush over to the girl.

I pull her up into my arms carefully. I prop her head up to see the blood from her mouth and nose. I untie my bow on the back of my scout uniform then wipe away what blood that hasn't dried on her face. I get most of it off, it must be fresh. My eyes widen when I figure out which scout she is, Sailor Uranus. I move to the back of the cage so I can have my back up against something. Whose next? Why is he doing this?

I pull Uranus closer to me feeling a sudden urge to protect her. As soon as I do that though she groans in pain. "Where am I?" Before I can answer she springs to her feet. "Neptune!" I jump up and catch he as she falls.

"Uranus! You have to rest, I'm sure Neptune is fine and where you are, even I don't know the answer to that." She pushes away from me, as expected, but almost falls over but I reach out and catch her.

"Fine, who are you?" Uranus sounds so tired and exhausted, she needs to rest!

"I'm Sailor Sun, my age is fourteen, I'll tell you my actual name when we're in better circumstances." I answer as she moves to sit beside me.

"Fair enough, I'm Sailor Uranus, I'm nineteen." I feel my eye lids grow heavy but force myself to stay awake for a while longer.

"Sailor Sun, are you tired?" I didn't notice that I had fallen sideways into Uranus until now.

"Yeah, but I don't want to fall asleep." I want to make sure this man doesn't hurt Uranus the way he hurt me when he first brought my here.

"Hey, you'll be fine, I won't let whoever this man is touch you." I shake my head closing my eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about. He's not going to touch me tonight if anybody it'll be you and I don't want... that." I yawn between 'want' and 'that' falling sideways again.

"Sailor Sun, I think you need sleep, don't worry about me." Uranus surprises me when she wraps her arms around me.

"But you're still hurt." I protest gripping the fabric of her uniform.

"Look I don't care about that or the fact that we just met but I won't let you get hurt, your just a kid." I hug Uranus happy that finally someone notices that. Ever since I turned twelve people have expected me to fend for myself, well I for certain things and now that I'm fourteen they expect almost _all _things that I need or want be bought with my own money.

"Okay, I trust you Uranus." I let my eyes close and stay closed. She's so warm, it's so cold here in this damned cage, especially after a week.

* * *

~Haruka~

Sailor Sun is so cold, how long has she been here? How could someone do this to a kid!? I move a little but she doesn't stir, good. I pull her right against me and her arm rests in between my boobs. I blush an move her arm down to my waist when a flash light gets shined right in my eyes. "So the little brat is sleeping is she, well then, your up Uranus."

I won't let Sailor Sun get hurt any more. Carefully, I lay her down on the floor then stand up. As soon as I turn to face him I'm throw out onto the floor. Getting back up I feel my energy being drained, quickly. When energy is drained quickly it hurts. I feel like I could pass out right about now. He starts draining it faster, letting me know that his goal is to make me pass out. As my vision fades I look into the cage at Sailor Sun, she seems so peaceful sleeping there. I hope he doesn't touch her tonight.

~Four Hours Later~

I wake up in the middle of the cage. I sit up too fast making myself dizzy. When I steady myself I see Sailor Sun curled up in the far right corner. Learning my lesson from sitting up, I stand up slowly. When I reach the corner I fall to my knees, still not having enough energy to stay on my feet. "Sailor Sun?" I shake her shoulder, getting her awake.

"Uranus, is something wrong...other than all of this?" I lay beside her noticing how cold she really is. "You're so warm Uranus." That line scares me, I have watched so many movies that have a character dying after saying that line.

"Hey before you fall asleep, is there something else I could call you?"

"Yeah, my nickname is Lola so you can call me that." She moves closer to me, trying to warm up faster. I have to get her out of here, she could be suffering from hypothermia right now.

"Lola." I try it on my tongue not realizing that she's still awake.

"Huh?" Her eyes meet mine. Okay that's it I'm getting her out of here today, I don't care how many times I get blasted by something. I pick her up, she's dangerously light.

"I'm getting you out of here." My space sword appears in my hand, I put Lola down for a moment, letting her lean against me. "Uranus Space Turbulence!" After I know the gap is wide enough I pick Lola back up being careful listening for the man's footsteps.

"Uranus!" I turn around and get a slap across the face. I stagger back into a pillar, sliding down to the floor. Lola moves in my arms grabbing my left wrist, the one where I wear my communicator. I can't move a single thing I can't even find the strength to open my eyes. Everything is fading in and out, all five of my senses.

"Uranus!" Lola brings me back into consciousness.

"Lola, what's going on?" I hate how weak I sound right now. Her arms lock around my neck.

"Neptune and the others were seriously right outside this building when I called." Lola's voice is so soft and comforting but then I remember her hypothermia, only because she blacks out, going limp against me.

I work up my strength again and get up with Lola in my arms. "Uranus!" Neptune embraces me the best she can.

"We have to get Sailor Sun to the hospital, her nickname is Lola." Neptune nods as the building begins to shake, how classic movie is this?

Running out I collapse hearing everybody's voices. I see Pluto's face above mine realizing that Lola isn't in my arms any more. "Haruka don't panic, Michiru has Lola." I let Setsuna carry me without fuss. I end up blacking out anyway.

* * *

~Setsuna~

Haruka is dead weight in my arms but by looking at Sailor Sun I can tell Haruka would've been in worse shape if it wasn't for her. Sailor Sun looks no more than sixteen but kids are tall these days so I'll just wait until she wakes up to ask her questions. "How do we know this isn't a trap from the enemy?" I should have known Mars would ask that question.

"Because she's Sailor Sun, she's the one who keeps light and love in this solar system, we only help." I answer monotonously.

In honest truth I'm sick of Mars jumping to conclusions about people. "Neptune, put me down." Sailor Sun not only looks ill but her voice gives more proof that she is ill.

"No, you're sick and Uranus made it clear that we are getting you to a hospital." Michiru scolds her lightly but Sailor Sun doesn't listen.

"Neptune I mean it put me down, I don't care that you're older, it's not safe to be around me." She's starting to come off as a stubborn child.

Michiru puts her down anyway and as soon as she does Sailor Sun starts walking away. "Sailor Sun, what are you doing!? You have hypothermia, you need a hospital!" Venus yells at her, worriedly.

Sailor Sun shakes her head turning away. "I'll be fine, I have my sources, besides it's dangerous to be around me. Tell Uranus that I say thank-you and I hope she gets better. I have to go now, don't follow, I'll know if you do." With that she walks away her step faltering here and there.

"Come on, let's get Haruka home, she needs rest." Neptune stands on my right, close to Haruka. "She so young, she's pushing herself." Michiru states worriedly, in a whisper.

"Michiru, I'll find out who she is if it means that much to you." I offer, thinking about the grade nines that will be coming to take tours of the astrology centre.

"Please Setsuna, I need to know that she's all right, and I'm sure Haruka will to once she wakes up and notices Sailor Sun is gone." Michiru looks determined to find this girl and Haruka will only add to that determination.

* * *

*Lola*

_The next morning I wake up aching. My family had greeted my with tears and embraces. I am still so sore but I force myself up out of bed any way. "Elora." My sister, Crystal, asks from her bed across from mine. I stand up slowly then open drawers picking random clothing. _

_"Yeah Cris?" I ask slipping on my new pair of skinny jeans and my white wool shirt. I'm hiding the bruises from the past week. _

_"You're going to die..." _

I sit upright in bed pain shooting through my body. "Damn it!" I shout grabbing my sides. I look around and see Mitra at the end of my bed looking alert. She settles when she looks over at me and I'm grabbing my sides. I slip out of bed grabbing the same outfit I had put on in my dream. Thoughts of Uranus and the other scouts flash through my mind. I head downstairs and make myself some French toast. Seeing Crystal in my dream was like a slap in the face. My whole family was killed in a car explosion, they were picking me up from the airport, I had gone there to visit some friends over the summer, this was when I was twelve. It's been two years that I've lived alone. Tears stream down my cheeks and drip onto the counter.

All I want is for someone to hold me and tell me that I'm not alone, I don't have to cry. My aunts and uncles and grandparents expect me to do this on my own. I guess I also fuel the impression that I can do this on my own. What hurts is that they're family and they can't see through my act. Guess I could stop putting up the act but then I know I'd be treated like a baby.

"Princess, time to go." I look over Aika, my 'care-giver' or 'maid.' She holds the keys to my motorcycle and my lunch. I walk over hug her and take both things. I stick the lunch in my light weight knapsack and go out to the garage. Oh, Aika called me 'Princess' because my family is.. the royal family of Japan. I am the only living heir left.

I drive over the speed limit, when my emotions are up like this I channel it all into rage which in turn makes me careless about things. I drive past a yellow convertible, going only a few kilometres faster than the car is. I put my turning light on and pull into the high school parking lot...so does the convertible. I take my glasses off the take my helmet off. I put my glasses back on and shake out my hair, stuffing my finger less gloves in my knapsack. Field trip today, to the astrology centre. I can't wait to hear the stuff they have planned to 'teach' us about. I bet half of it I would be able to out smart them in! After all I am the Sun Princess, I should know almost everything about my solar system.

To bad I have to keep my mouth shut though, I would _love _to show up all these scientists. Oh would I have fun doing that. "Excuse me but where is the music room from here?" I turn around and stand in absolute shock, Michiru Kai'oh is standing in front of me...fan-girl moment.

"Here, I'll show you." I peak around her when I hear a foot tapping. I hold back laughter when I see Haruka Ten'ou looking a little jealous.

"Ten'ou-san, I have no interest at all to take Kai'oh-san from you, besides I'm fourteen, I don't she'd date me anyway." I tease seeing her face turn red. This time I have to laugh, it's so cute the way she loves her. I lead them to the music room, which is in building two.

"Well Haruka, I didn't think you would get jealous of a kid, guess I was wrong." Kai'oh-san teases and I laugh some more.

"You know, my mama used to say that jealousy is just the fear of losing your partner." I pipe in over my shoulder getting their attention.

"Well, isn't that so. Are you afraid of losing me Ten'ou?" For the second time I get to see my idol blush. They're both my idols but Zach always said that I favour Ten'ou-san a bit more and I guess he was and is right. My family are the people who made me who I am today.

"I have to catch a bus for a class trip, see ya last period Kai'oh-san!" I shout, waving as I leave the building. I have to run to the bus as the class gets on. I don't expect anything but the usual, I'm alone. It's been like that since my family died, everybody left me alone. It's as if they want me to suffer like this. Everyday my family floats through my mind because that's the only thing I have to keep me occupied, memories. Every time I have to hold back tears though. My hearing tunes into a conversation a girl in my class is having with the 'new girl' who transferred from a different high school. "The Princess has been depressed and a loner since she was twelve, her whole family died in a car explosion while they were picking her up from the airport." I scoff in disgust and pull out my MP3. Fuck her, she doesn't even know the other half of my life.

I feel like hitting something or someone right now. I'm disturbed when someone sits beside me. I turn my head to see the new girl beside me. She has shoulder length black hair, violet eyes, and a nice body build as in curvy and skinny, not too skinny but average skinny. "And you are?" I ask pulling out my ear buds.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, I'm fourteen." My hazel eyes widen as I recognize her now.

"You mean the adopted daughter of..." She cuts me off but laughs while finishing my sentence for me.

"Of Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kai'oh? Yup, the one and only." Holy fuck, can this day get any better?

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm royal heir Eleanora-Taiyoko Yuri Sorakaze. I'm fourteen as well." I introduce myself then wait for her to say something else. I focus in on my emotions and yet that happiness I just felt has faded, now that emptiness and sorrow linger, just like always. This is what you call depression. I just don't want to do anything more, what's the point? My momma and daddy aren't here to see my grow up and become the woman I promised them I'd be, nor are my siblings. My thoughts immediately stray to Nickolas, out of all my siblings, even my fraternal twin Crystal, I was closest to him. I miss him so much. He was so many things, my best friend, my second dad, my weird incense lover, my shoulder to cry on, and my world. This may sound cruel and insensitive but losing him hurt the most.

"Princess, is everything all right?" I turn to Hotaru-chan and nod, suppressing the threatening tears.

"Yeah sorry, just spacing out, like I usually do." I answers with mock happiness. This is why I don't get close to people any more, I end up driving them away because I can't feel happy any more.


End file.
